


Grand Larceny

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Series: Catch Me If You Can [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Prompt Fic, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Snart has Barry right where he wants him.





	Grand Larceny

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Poważna kradzież](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930059) by [Lampira7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7)



> A silly little thing written for the prompt "stolen kisses". I couldn't help myself ~~and neither could Leonard~~.

The frosty bite of the ice uncomfortably seeps through the tri-polymer barrier into Barry's skin. He's busy getting the thermo-threading of his suit to defrost his feet without overheating the rest of his body, distracted enough that he doesn't really pay attention to his surroundings. 

He jumps a little when Snart steps up to him, moving quietly like a cat and taking Barry by surprise when he's suddenly right there in his space. In his defense, he assumed Cold wouldn't be sticking around, making his get-away as fast as possible after he made sure that his pursuer was, quite literally, frozen to the spot. 

But Snart doesn't seem to be in any hurry to leave with his loot. He pulls off his goggles, and something about his expression gives Barry pause. A queasy feeling settles in his stomach that he'd almost think is fear, except he hasn't been afraid of Snart in a long time. They keep clashing, over and over again, a familiar old dance by now, but since they'd struck that deal in the woods, bruised egos and a few scrapes have been the worst either of them carried away from each other. Barry doesn't believe Snart is going to hurt him, not really. 

Still, there's an intensity in his gaze that makes Barry's heart beat a little faster.

"What are you —" he begins, and that's as far as he gets, the question cut off by Snart's mouth on his.

It's an unhurried, measured kiss – not at all like the angry, heated clashes Barry imagined would happen if he and Snart ever gave in to the undercurrents of attraction buzzing like lightning between them. Snart's lips move lightly but without hesitation over Barry's and his gloved hand is cradling Barry's cheek, cool against his overheated skin as he angles Barry's head into the kiss. 

Barry doesn't have time to respond, too stunned to react. By the time he gathers his wits, it's already over, as fast as it started. 

Snart pulls back, his fingers brushing against Barry's jaw as he drops his hand. The shiver that runs down Barry's back has nothing to do with the ice at his feet. His tongue flickers out to lick his lips, drawing in Snart's gaze, and Barry doesn't think he imagines the way the frosty blue of his eyes becomes darker.

He can't quite muster the proper annoyance at the self-satisfied curl of Snart's lips, too distracted by the memory of how they felt against his. He stumbles over his words. "For real? I can't believe you'd just —" 

He shakes his head, stopping himself – because really, who is he kidding? Of course Snart would. 

Snart shrugs, clearly unapologetic. He points to himself. "Thief. I steal things."

Barry snorts. "Anything else you wanna steal, while you're at it?"

Snart's eyebrows fly up, and Barry at once realizes how his words could be taken. He feels his face heat and silently prays that between the poor lighting and the mask, his blush won't be obvious. 

"Now that you mention it, there might be something I've had my eye on for a while." That familiar drawl is heavier and more deliberate than usual. Sharp blue eyes roam over Barry's body, so slow and deliberate that there's no mistaking Snart's meaning. "Tempting. But time's running out. Cops will be here in —" He makes a show of checking his watch, even though Barry's sure he's been timing this whole thing to the very second. "Two minutes, forty seconds. Better think some warm thoughts fast, Flash." With a smirk he motions down to where the ice still encases Barry's boots.

Barry pulls a grimace and levels what he hopes is a forbidding look at Snart. "Hilarious. You know that I'm gonna come after you as soon as I'm free, right?"

It sounds appropriately threatening, Barry thinks, congratulating himself for not letting on how flustered he is. For now, anyway. What he's going to do with Snart once he catches up with him is another matter entirely.

Snart's grin turns razor-sharp. "I'm shaking with fear," he deadpans. 

He puts his goggles back on as he gets on his bike. With a cheeky little wave, he drives off, leaving Barry behind with cold feet and burning cheeks and Snart's taste still lingering on his lips.

End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Prize Is The Game To Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431502) by [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette)




End file.
